


【X战警】【狼淘】他们来到枫林镇【待续】

by orphan_account



Series: 春潮 [1]
Category: xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 佛罗里达州枫林镇持续发生的失踪案似乎与变种人有关，Logan和Rogue要找出背后的操盘手，顺便公款度个假……





	1. Chapter 1

【原作】X战警

【标题】他们来到枫林镇

【设定】电影基础上的现代AU

【配对】Logan/Rogue

【分级】G

【注释】

佛罗里达州枫林镇持续发生的失踪案似乎与变种人有关，Logan和Rogue要找出背后的操盘手，顺便公款度个假……

亲爱的Oliver：

谢天谢地，佛罗里达州南部持续三天的大雨还没浇熄我心中最后一丝熊熊燃烧的斗志。你该庆幸你没有一对把自己儿子扔在小镇上看房子、自己跑去斯里兰卡开会的教授父母，好像我在橄榄球队遭受的冷遇还不够惨似的。

你在信上说，你准备参加纽约市反对变种人入学的游行活动。我非常支持你，如果可以，我也想和你一起。自从金门大桥事件后，变种人给社会带来的灾难层出不穷，他们太特殊了，不可能和我们正常相处，干嘛非要挤进我们的生活圈呢？想想吧，比赛中如果我跟钢人或野兽撞在一起，我还能活命吗？如果会瞬移的姑娘想作弊，咱们谁能管得了？

你没听说过我们度假的小镇？它就坐落在西雅图东部的一片山脉中，沿着植被丰富的2号公路，开120英里左右就能到达。在这个集欧式优雅与美式热情于一体的地方，随处可见墙壁的涂鸦，闻到香喷喷的烤香肠味。

每逢春假和圣诞，这里就会像被唤醒的僵尸之城一样活过来：汽车旅馆里住满了自驾游的旅客，有人扛着游泳圈骑着摩托风驰电掣而过、直奔普吉特海湾；有人拖家带口地搬进租好的小别墅，在凉亭下涂防晒霜，猛灌鸡尾酒，好把城市带来的烦闷一扫而空……这些游客带来了全国各地的口音、直线上涨的消费水平和 ** _失踪案件_** ，好吧，我能抱怨什么呢？我又不是土生土长的枫林镇人。

说到游客，就在今天下午，我家隔壁搬来了一对很奇怪的，呃，情侣？我不知道该怎么向你形容，总之是很诡异的两个人。男人高大健硕，挂着狗牌，穿着灰色工装背心和牛仔裤，肌肉比咱们的橄榄球队长Kerry还结实。他的身材太夸张了，也许是健身教练或者拳击选手？普通人不可能有他的一身肌肉，也没必要锻炼得那么凶。

他有双异常苍老的眼睛，看起来三十多岁，心里却藏了个三百岁的灵魂，像刚从《荒野大镖客》或《澳洲乱世情》里走出来。单看他开的那辆破旧得卖不掉的房车，我不知道他们哪儿来的钱，能租这么昂贵的消夏别墅。

跟他一起的女孩是你喜欢而我看都不敢看的那种类型，她身材很好，穿了一身黑，戴着兜帽手套——大半个胸膛和腿都露在外面，却把手和头发遮得严严实实，女孩真是奇怪的生物，我永远也搞不懂她们。

那男人力气很大，一口气搬进去大部分行李，她抱着一个看上去就很轻的纸箱跟在他后边。等我再从阁楼上看过去时，他站在窗前抽雪茄，一直望着小镇东部教堂的方向，她从后边抱住他，闭着眼靠在他身上。我隐约看见她额前有很多白发，也许这就是她戴帽子的原因吧，可为什么还戴着手套呢？

得跟你说明一点：我没发展出什么偷窥癖好，只是爸妈听说枫林镇发生游客失踪案后，就严令禁止我在晚上去漫画店和电影院了。我又不会游泳，只能呆在家里，拿望远镜四处看看，目的像咱们趴在树林里看啦啦队排练舞蹈一样纯洁。好吧，我主要是想看双R餐厅老板的女儿，她叫Marcela，周五到周日替爸爸送外卖，因此我准备从今晚开始连吃三天披萨。希望给她小费时我不会再次变结巴，能顺利说出“谢谢你”！

期待你的回信

Boye


	2. Chapter 2

亲爱的Oliver：

真不敢相信，短短一天内，这个小镇上竟然发生了这么多事情，真让人难以置信！我看《怪奇物语》第四季应该在这儿拍才对，反正威尔一家人都搬出霍金斯镇了。

我要讲的第一件事足以回答你对游客失踪案的问题。是的，我认为你的猜测最接近真相，这绝对是“一项精心组织耐心策划、针对我们人类的有预谋的恐怖行动”！今天凌晨3点左右，警察们在河里打捞出了一具尸体，那是第一个确认失踪的青年，从路易斯安那州或者随便哪个南部城市来这儿度假的。他穿着夹克皮衣，死于野兽袭击，据说死状凄惨程度超乎想象，简直能让血浆恐怖片爱好者做三天噩梦。

当然啦，你也知道人们在传播信息过程中总会添油加醋，但我能确定的是，他绝对不是被某种野兽杀死的，更非最常见的谋杀。本镇的唯一验尸官老Tomas，在买披萨和苏格兰威士忌时说漏了嘴。他说那具尸体上遍布斗殴后留下的瘀伤和静脉注射后的针孔，致命死因却是胸部深可见骨的三道野兽爪痕，从肋骨刺入，把心脏之类的重要脏器捅了个对穿，但伤口切面整齐干净，没有任何皮毛残留，像被某种锋利的金属切割过。

你听听，一个人的死因可以 **既是野兽爪痕又是金属切割** ？镇上的人都不信他，督查队和本地所有巡警都认为这是环绕小镇的山脉中出没的野兽所为，老Tomas要么是被酒瘾烧坏了脑子，要么是被死状吓得开始说胡话。可我觉得他没说谎，一个人做一项工作超过四十年，总会锻炼出常人难以察觉的洞察力，你觉得呢？

第二件事好像跟第一件事没什么关系：隔壁的那对诡异男女主动提出跟我拼披萨订单，在我家做客的那一小时里，他们对枫林镇有不少了解，而我对他们依然一无所知。除了那个健壮男人自称Logan，白发女孩叫Marie，他们是一对恋人，同在某所私立学校任职，来这儿度假。

当我们跟一对情侣打开话匣子时，我们不都会问“你们怎么认识的”、“什么时候”、“在哪里”之类的问题吗？他俩可有趣了，Logan说在加拿大一条公路上，Marie说在一家地下酒吧的笼子里。我以为她在开玩笑呢，可他俩相视而笑，Logan点了点头，像给她许可一样，紧接着Marie解释说：“他退伍后在格斗场呆过一段时间，我第一次见他就是在那儿，他是不败纪录的保持者，而我只是个不起眼的观众。”

脖子上的狗牌是Logan参军的唯一见证，我本想多问问退伍军人的待遇和心理治疗问题，可他的PTSD实在严重，我一问他驻扎在阿富汗还是伊拉克，他就恶狠狠地皱起眉，一声不吭地猛灌威士忌。老天，你真该看看他喝酒的样子，比我见过最能喝的人还不要命，简直拿酒当水。

这时候Marie担心地看着他，等他喝完一瓶后才晃了晃他的胳膊，小声说了几句话。我注意到她依然带着手套，她把脸凑过去，想给她的男友一个安抚的亲吻，像突然想到什么似的，又靠回沙发上，表情很难过。Logan看着她，小心地搂住她的腰。

我以为是我这个电灯泡在场的缘故，但随即我意识到自己之所以会认为他们关系诡异，就在于他们从没表现出热恋情侣应有的亲密。Oliver，你我都没谈过正经八百的恋爱，但我们都知道真正的恋人之间如何相处。他们不捧着对方的脸亲吻，不在夏日微风下赤膊相拥，甚至避免日常的肌肤相接……

他们并不像他们表现出的那样诚恳，或者说，他们在我面前隐藏了某部分真实的自我。其实这没什么错，我们都这样，对不对？但他们的相处模式太诡异了：Marie似乎很担心Logan，同时也很怕接触他；Logan对待她的方式也有些……过分相敬如宾，我一直以为只有感情消磨殆尽的形式夫妻才这么相处。

第三件事和第二件事紧密相连，他们用这个僵硬的姿势呆了半分钟后，Marcela来送披萨，这可是件性命攸关的大事。开门前，我准备好了充足的小费和情话，她连看都没看我一眼，直勾勾地盯着坐在沙发上的Logan！

好吧，我知道很多女人喜欢肌肉男，就像咱们的橄榄球队长最受欢迎一样。特别是Logan还特意穿了凸显身材的背心和长裤，胡须修剪得跟电影明星一样有型，摆出一副漫不经心的性感模样。可Marcela对他热情得有点过分了，她甚至不看我递过去的一沓整齐的钞票，径直往Logan那儿走，伸出纤细白嫩的手臂，还问之前怎么没见过这个帅哥。

_什么帅哥！你看他胡须拉碴，头发竖起两撮，像长了对猫耳朵！_

我希望Marie能宣誓一下主权，也希望Logan能告诉她自己有女朋友了，直接掐断她过于明显的倾慕。可Logan不仅没解释，还理直气壮地和她握手？还握得那么用力？什么人啊！他另一只手还搂着他名义上的女友呢！

接着就是另一段完全把我排除在外的寒暄，Logan和Marie把对我说过的那一套复述了一遍。Marcela比我聪明多了，也比我会聊天，她问了不少我没想到的细节，比如他们相遇的那条公路叫什么、学校里有多少学生、他们第一次约会在哪儿、 **昨晚他们有没有去参加啤酒音乐节** 之类的，还有那个我一直想问但没好意思说出口的问题：她为什么在夏天戴手套。

Logan替她回答：“她有过敏症，皮肤对很多东西都敏感，医生说最好别触碰别人，会感染的。”

Oliver，我不知道你怎么想，反正我不信，但Marcela信了——这个傻姑娘。她快乐地说，祝她早日康复，枫林镇不算大，全镇都点她家的披萨，但如果他俩点单，她准第一个给送来……简直没天理，这单明明是我跟他俩一起凑的！

唉，我在梦中情人面前展露绅士风度的幻想破灭了。Logan把Marcela送到餐车旁，甚至在分别时摸了她的后背一把，换来她一阵咯咯轻笑，并目送她骑向榆树街。全程没人在意这是我家，我付的小费！

我看向Marie，想在她身上找找同病相怜的感觉。我才发现她一直警惕地盯着Logan看，好像根本不在意男友向另一个年轻性感的姑娘献殷勤，而是怕他会伤害别人一样。

这就是我要告诉你的第四件事，也是最重要的一件：我有理由相信Logan在拐骗年轻姑娘，也许为满足自己的变态欲望，也许为人口贩卖组织工作。他用自己的魅力诱拐年轻姑娘，骗她们为自己离家出走，等她们察觉到他的真实面目后，一切已经来不及了。斯德哥尔摩综合症，你听说过吧，人质会爱上绑架自己的人，这是支持她活下去的唯一方法。

Oliver，我虽然不是什么身强力壮的运动健将，也算不上绅士，但我不能对此坐视不管。接下来我可能会减少给你回信的频率，转而专心观察我的邻居。我不能让这个可怜的姑娘糊里糊涂地送命，也不能让单纯善良的Marcela被他骗！

_PS：教师这个假身份也太没可信度了吧，谁会相信一个混迹于地下格斗场的退伍军人能教学生历史？恐怕他连二战怎么发生的都不知道。_

期待你的回信

Boye


End file.
